


What He Wants

by Deleted25



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Boys Kissing, Embarrassment, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleted25/pseuds/Deleted25
Summary: Four finds Eric in his room under the simulation and has some pleasurable ideas pop into his mind.





	What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I hope you all enjoy. Please comment down below if you have any suggestions, concerns, etc. Again hope you enjoy

Four ran into his room to grab something when he saw Eric standing by his bed. He was completely still and stared at Four with blank eyes.

He was under the simulation.

Four actually laughed out loud and walked towards him.

“What’s the matter Eric?” Four asked in a mocking voice. “Did Jeanine betray you?”

He nodded once and Four laughed again.

“Karma’s a bitch ain’t it Eric?” Four asked, still laughing.

Again Eric nodded once.

“Do you have to do what everyone says?” Four asked wondering.

Again with the nod.

“That’s interesting. So you have to listen to me?”

Once more Eric nodded.

“Stop nodding and answer me,” Four ordered.

“Yes I have to listen to you,” Eric said in a blank voice.

“I have an order for you,” Four said.

Eric waited.

“Drop and give me twenty pushups,” Four said testing to see if Eric was actually under the simulation.

Eric dropped to the floor and did the twenty pushups like Four ordered.

“Interesting,” Four murmured as Eric rose to his feet, waiting for the next order.

Four got an idea.

“Kiss me,” he said.

There was no hesitation in Eric’s movement. He cupped Four’s face and put his lips against Four’s. It was a soft and slow kiss that sent tingles up and down Four’s spine.

When Eric pulled away Four grabbed him by the shirt collar and said, “Harder.”

Eric rammed into Four. Their teeth hitting each other’s. Four’s legs wrapped around Eric’s waist as Eric pushed him into a dresser.

Four’’s mouth opened against Eric’s and their tongues fought for dominance.

When Eric pulled away this time Four was a little out of breath. Eric remained blank.

Four licked his lips and had another idea pop into his head.

“Lie on my bed,” Four ordered.

Eric moved to Four’s bed and lied down on it. Four took all of his clothes off, revealing his semi-hard thick cock. He got on top of Eric and put his ass to Eric’s face.

“Eat my ass,” Four ordered.

Eric’s tongue extended out and did a broad sweep over Four’s hole. Four moaned as Eric’s tongue lapped over his hole back and forth.

Eric swirled his tongue around the pink muscle and pushed his tongue forward, forcing it open. He lined Four’s inner walls with his tongue while Four moaned above him.

“Oh yeah Eric. Just like that,” Four said in a breathy whisper.

Eric continued to push his tongue in and out of Four’s entrance, gaining speed. Meanwhile Four was melting over the sensation of Eric’s warm and wet tongue.

Eric’s tongue forced the muscle open once more and plunged his tongue as far as he could go. Four started moving his hips, trying to get Eric’s tongue as far as it could go.

Four got up and Eric with him. Eric stood still, waiting for his next order.

“Okay Eric I am going to give you a blowjob,” Four said to the taller man. “Stay still while I do it.”

Four stood completely still while Four dropped to his knees and unbuckled Eric’s pants, revealing his long and girthy cock.

Four wrapped his lips around the head and started sucking. Taking a little at a time. He hollowed his cheeks and took more of Eric’s shaft in his mouth.

Four’s tongue swirled on the head and licked up and down Eric, going over a bulging vein.

Eric made no noise and stood still as Four continued to take as much of him as possible. Four could barely get half of Eric’s cock in his mouth it was so big. But Four tried to take all of Eric in his mouth anyways.

He swallowed around Eric, loving the sweet taste of Eric’s skin. Eric stood against Four’s dresser looking down at Four, waiting for an order.

“Fuck my face,” Four said with a little drool dripping from his chin.

Eric did as he was told and began thrusting in and out of Four’s mouth. Each thrust making the head hit the back of Four’s throat and making a smacking noise filling the room.

Eric’s thrusts were fast and brutal, leaving Four seeing spots. Four tried to control his breathing. Breathing in and out of his nose, getting Eric’s strong musk.

“Alright,” Four got up. “I want you to fuck me.”

Four got up and bent over his bed, waiting for Eric.

Eric got behind Four and spat on his finger. He pushed his finger in Four slowly, hearing the man moan for it.

Four bit his bottom lip and sighed as Eric’s finger pulled in and out. It felt a little unnatural but not in a bad way. Four found it pleasurable.

Eric added a second finger to Four’s hole and again Four moaned. Eric pushed his fingers in and out, gaining speed. He separated inside Four, opening him up, in a scissoring motion.

Eric curled his fingers and hit something in Four making Four see stars. Four let out a loud cry of pleasure and arched his back for it to happen again.

“Oh do that again Eric,” Four moaned.

Eric curled his fingers again and hit Four’s pleasure spot again. Again Four moaned and arched his back once more to keep getting the pleasure.

Eric added a third finger and separated them all to open Four up more. He started massaging Four’s pleasure spot leaving Four panting and breathless.

Four reached down and started stroking his swollen cock and felt the familiar tug in his gut telling him he was near.

Eric removed his fingers leaving Four whimpering and begging to be filled up again.

Eric lined up the head of his cock with Four’s hole and rammed himself with a good push, sending Four forward and bouncing back onto Eric’s cock.

Four let out a cry of pain and pleasure as Eric began moving his hips to push himself deeper in Four.

The head of Eric’s cock kept hitting Four’s sweet spot leaving Four moaning at the top of his lungs and begging for more.

Eric pulled all the way out and pushed himself back in with a roll of his hips. Eric fucked hard and fast leaving Four no time to adjust to the new rhythm.

Four arched his back sending Eric deeper inside of him and hitting Four’s prostate. Four was melting under Eric’s movements and shouted at Eric to go harder.

Eric gripped his Four’s hips with his hands and sent himself into Four, harder than before. Each hit leaving Four begging for more.

“Cum inside me,” Four shouted.

Eric’s movements began to stutter and he gripped Four’s hips harder than before as he came deep within Four. Filling him up.

Both men were breathing hard and Eric went over to his pants to pull out a cigarette.

“I didn’t order you to do that,” Four said breathless.

Eric laughed with the cigarette between his lips and said, “You really think Jeanine would betray me like that? You really are stupid stiff.”

Four’s face turned a bright shade of red as he realized what that meant.

“Why-” Four started.

“I was wondering what you’d make me do. Never expected that from you stiff. But don’t worry,” Eric smirked. “I enjoyed myself as much as you did.”

And with that Eric left the room, now fully dressed, leaving Four still bright red thinking of what happened.


End file.
